


Cross Words - podfic

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: podfics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: This is a voice recording for my storyCross WordsDoing laundry at the laundromat is one of the most boring things to do on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Especially when your phone is dead.





	Cross Words - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cross Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400845) by [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi). 




End file.
